The Mind Readings
by FilliTheSiskis
Summary: We Go Into The Minds Of Different People And Tell Ya What We See. I Got The Idea From Blue-cat-94's Sleep Talk
1. Chapter 1 Tadase

**Jas: Neva Gonna Give You Up. Neva Gonna Let You Down Neva Gonna Run Around And Dese-**

**Ikuto: O_o WTH?**

**Jas: Oh Ikuto...Whatcha Doin Here?**

**Ikuto: ITS THE NEW STORY!**

**Jas: Oh Yea...Hey Wheres Amu?**

**Ikuto: I Dont Really Know...**

**Jas: Oh...well can you do the dis-claimers?**

**Ikuto: YESSSSHHHHH! 'Tsukiyomi Jas' Does Not Own Shugo Chara Or Any Of Its Characters**

**Jas: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Credits go to Blue-cat-94 for letting me make a story kinda like her "Sleep Talk" I recommend you read it**

The Mind Readings

Episode 1

Tadase

Jas: Hello And Welcome To The First Episode Of My New Story or Show "The Mind Readings"

Ikuto: Today We're Gonna Read The Mind Of Tadase!

Jas: LETS DO THAT NOW!

-Me And Ikuto Enter Tadase's Mind-

Ikuto: WHAT...THE...FRUIT SALAD?

So Many Pictures Of Ikuto In Tadase's Mind

Jas: Wow This Definetly Proves Tadase Is GAAAAAAAAAYYYYY

Ikuto: Most Definetly

Ikuto's P.O.V

Alright So Me And Jas Are Inside Tadase's Mind And Theres All These Pictures Of ME!

Oh God Theres One Of Me In The Shower! Talk About A Creepy Stalker

Normal P.O.V

Jas: Oh Oh Oh! Here's His Current Thoughts!

Ikuto: Lets Enter Shall We?

Jas: We Shall!

Tadase's Thoughts

Jas: O_O WTH

Ikuto: IT BUUUUUUUUUURNS!

-Rick'Roll Is Playin-

Ikuto: OH GOD WE ARE SO LUCKY WE MADE IT OUT OF THERE ALIVE!

Jas: LETS NEVER GO IN THERE AGAIN!

Ikuto: AGREED!

Jas: Ah, Here We Go! Most Wanted Desires

Tadase's Most Wanted Desires

Ikuto: o_o IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS!

Jas: It Is Indeed!

Tadase and Ikuto Kissin Is Currently Playing On The Screen

Ikuto: LETS GET OUTTA HERE!

Jas: Okay! Ikuto Why Dont YOU Pick A Room This Time?

Ikuto: Alright

Ikuto: THIS ONE!

We Slowly Open The Door That Sez " Most Un-Wanted Sights"

Ikuto: I Like This One!

The Current Film Is Ikuto And Amu Making-Out while Ikuto Doesnt Have A Shirt On

-5 Minutes Later-

Jas: COME ON IKUTO WE HAVE TO GO TO ANOTHER ROOM FOR THE VIEWERS!

Ikuto: Fine...

Meanwhile In Amu's Bedroom

Amu: Awwww, I Liked That Last Room :

Rima: -is sitting in the corner because she's still thinking about the Rick'Roll Room- Never Gonna G-G-Give You Up

Back Into Tadase's Thoughts

Jas: TO THE NEW ROOM!

We Approach The Door Marked "Tadase's Best Dream Ever"

Ikuto: O_O HE IS THE GAYEST PERSON IN THE ENTIER WORLD!

The Current Film Is About Tadase And Ikuto Kissing While Ikuto Doesnt Have A Shirt On And Has Washboard Abs

Ikuto: LETS GET THE FRUIT JUICE OUT OF HERE!

Jas: Well Thats All We Have For Today

Ikuto: Can We Go Into Amu's Mind Next?

Jas: I Guess So

Ikuto: !

RICK'ROLL!

Ikuto: O-O Never Gonna G-Give You Up Never Gonna L-Let You Down Ne-Cut To Commercials-

If You Have Not Read Blue-cat-94's "Sleep Talk" Then You Should Read It RIGHT NOW! It's One Of Mah Fav Stories...BYE! Next Episode Will Be Amu!


	2. Chapter 2 Amu

**Jas: Alright Ikuto You Kno-Ikuto Interrupts-**

**Ikuto: YESSSSHHHHH WERE GONNA GO INTO THE MIND OF AMU! :D**

**Ikuto: FINNALLYYYYYYYYY I wonder if she has me and her doing things -smirk-**

**Jas: Yeeeeaaaa...Well Anyways Were Going Into The Mind Of Amu...as Ikuto said Earlier**

**Ikuto: C'MON LESCOOOOOOOOO!**

**Jas: Dude your acting like a 4 year old in a candy store**

**Ikuto: -chibi eyes- pwease let me talk about amu and me doing things :**

**Jas: Awwwww...thats cute, even though I know your just trying to let me have you talk about you and amu, but you can do that**

**Ikuto: STORY BEGIN!**

The Mind Readings

Chapter 2

Amu

Jas: Alright Ikuto Lets Do This Thang!

Ikuto: YESSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-Me And Ikuto Go Into Amu's Mind-

Ikuto: :D ITS LIKE TADASE'S MIND EXEPT NOT GAY!

wow theres pictures of Ikuto in Amu's mind as well

Jas: Yea Well...TO THE -5 minutes later- 

Ikuto: T^T jeez lets go all ready

Jas: Kay

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

Alright Me And Jas go into amu's mind and theres pictures of me everywhere :3

Then We Go Into A Room That Says "Amu's Most Wanted Desires And Pleasures In Life"

**Normal P.O.V**

Ikuto: OH...MY...GOD

Jas: Well...im gonna leave you alone in this room for a while...

On The Screen It Shows Amu Doing Things To Ikuto. THE OTHER WAY AROUND WHEN AMU IS FORCING IKUTO TO STAY ON THE BED

Ikuto: -drools-

Jas: Well...While He Stays In That Room, Where gonna check on Utau's Room...

Meanwhile In Utau's Room

Utau: OH MY GOD IM ON TELEVISION!

Rima: AMU WAKE UP!

Amu Is Passed Out On Utau's Bed

Utau: RIMA DONT WAKE HER UP CUZ THEN SHE'S GONNA KNOW IKUTO IS IN HER MIND!

Rima: Oh Yea...OH NUTS

Amu Starts To Wake Up

Utau: RIMA DO SOMETHING!

Rima: I GOT IT! -Rima Bangs Amu On The Head With A Frying Pan-

Utau: O-O RIMA WTF!

Rima: YOU SAID TO DO SOMETHING! SO I DID!

Utau: …...

Back Into Amu's Mind

Jas: Well That Was...Interesting

Ikuto Comes Out Of The Room

Jas: O-O IKUTO PUT SOME PANTS ON! NOBODY WANTS TO SEE THAT!

Ikuto: Oh Yea...-Ikuto Puts Hiz Pants On-

Jas: DONT EVER DO THAT AGAIN!

Ikuto: Fine...

Jas: Well Lets Go Find A New Room

Ikuto: OH DIS ONE!

-We Go Into A Room That Says "Amu's Hopes Of The Future"

Ikuto: O-O ME AND AMU HAVE KIDDDDDDDSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Jas: ummm yea...i thought you wanted that

Ikuto: I DID I JUST WASNT SURE IF AMU WANTED TO HAVE SOME

Jas: Alright Then...

Meanwhile In Utau's Room

Utau: OOO WERE ON TV AGAIN!

Rima: …...OH NUTS AMU'S WAKING UP AGAIN! -bangs amu's head with a frying pan again-

Utau: Rima stop doing that -_-

Rima: WELL MAYBE AMU SHOULD STOP WAKING UP!

Utau: …...JAS TURN IT BACK INTO AMU'S MIND!

Rima: Utau He Cant Hear Yo-I Interrupt-

Jas: Will Do Utau!

Rima: I Stand Corrected -_-

Back Into Amu's Mind

Jas: Ikuto Let's Go Into Another Room Already...

Ikuto: SHOOSH SHOOSH IM WATCHING WHAT ME AND AMU DO EVERY SUNDAY NIGHT WHEN THE KIDS GO TO SLEEP!

Jas: OO Thats...Disturbing

Meanwhile In Tadase's Room?

Tadase: DAM IT IKUTO WHY DO YOU LOVE THAT WOMEN WHEN YOU SHOULD LOVE ME!

Back Into Amu's Mind

Jas: Alright Ikuto How About We Go Into ONE Last Room

Ikuto: Fine...IM GONNA CHOOSE DIS ONE!

-we go into a room that says "What I Want Ikuto To Do To Me"

Ikuto: AWWWW YEA! THIS IS THE BEST ONE YET!

the current film is something that if I said...the story would have to be rated M

-After 25 Minutes Ikuto Finnaly Comes Out-

Jas: Alright Well That Ends The Show

Ikuto: AND WE'LL SEE YA NEXT TIME!

Meanwhile In Utau's Room

Amu Wakes Up

Amu: OUCH WHY DOES MY HEAD HURT?

Rima: I Ummmm...Banged It With A Frying Pan...

Amu: WELL THAT DONT MATTER! WHEN'S THE SHOW GONNA BE ON!

Utau: It Just Ended

Amu: DAM IT! Whered they go?

Utau: Into Your Mind...

Amu: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! OMG THAT MEANS IKUTO SAW WHAT I DIDNT WANT HIM TO SEE!

On the TV

Ikuto: Thats Right Amu -smirk-

Amu: SH-SHUT UP! -blushes-

Ikuto: AMU STOP FIGHTING THE FACT THAT YOU LOVE ME OR I WONT DO WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO TO YOU!

Amu: O-O Yes Ikuto...

Ikuto: Good

**Jas: How Was It?**

**Ikuto: :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD I GET TO DO THINGS TO AMU IN DA FUTURE!**

**Amu: DONT HOPE ON IT!**

**Ikuto: Amu Ill Do It To You Right Now If You Want Me To...**

**Amu: …...Fine You Can Hope On It...**

**Jas: Well Ummmm SEE YA NEXT TIME WHEN WE VISIT...ummmm THE REVIEWERS CAN DECIDE!**


	3. Chapter 3 Ikuto

**Jas: Hey Peoples**

**Amu: TODAY IS THE DAY**

**Jas: What?**

**Amu: WE GO INTO IKUTO'S MIND! -evil smile-**

**Jas: Oh Yea...wait what happened to Ikuto?**

**Amu: Lets Just Say He's A Little...Tied Up...hehe**

**Jas: O-O well ummm...OH LOOK AT THE TIME WE SHOULD START THE SHOW!**

The Mind Readings

Episode 3

Ikuto

Jas: LESCO!

Me And Amu Go Into Ikuto's Mind

Amu: OOOOOOOO ITS SO how do I put it...AWESOMELY EPIC

Jas: ummmm...OH MY GOD DOES EVERYBODY'S MIND HAVE PICTURES OF IKUTO?

PICTURES OF IKUTO EVEN IN IKUTO'S MIND!

Amu: Well There Are Pictures Of Meh

Also Pictures Of Amu

Amu: OOO THIS ROOM LETS GO IN THIS ROOM RIGHT HERE THIS ROOM!

Jas: I GET IT!

Amu: LETS JUST GO IN THE ROOM! OR YOULL END UP LIKE IKUTO!

Jas: O-O yes ma'am

**Amu's P.O.V**

Alright We Enter A Room That Says "Ikuto's Desires In Life"

"OH EEM GEE" I said as I saw what was on the screen

**Normal P.O.V**

Jas: O-O im just gonna leave you alone here...

The Screen Is Playing A Video About Ikuto Doing Things To Amu While Rima, Yaya, Utau, Tadase, Watch

Amu: -drools-

-5 minutes later-

Jas: COME ON AMU WE GOTTA GO TO A NEW ROOM!

Amu: WAIT IM ON THE PART WHERE EVERYBODY WANTS IKUTO BUT CANT HAVE HIM!

Jas: Fine Ill Wait...

After The Part

Jas: COME ON AMU!

Amu: Fine...

Jas: Alright Lets Check On Utau's Room

Meanwhile In Utau's Room

Utau: OH YAY WERE ON TV AGAIN!

Yaya: YAYA DOESNT WANT TO SEE THE VIDEO ABOUT AMU AND IKUTO AGAIN! -hides in corner-

Rima: Oh Yaya Stop Being A Baby!

Yaya: WTH!

Rima: O-O OH MY DAM YAYA SWORE!

Yaya: OH MY GOD I FOUND IKUTO STRAPPED IN A CHAIR!

Ikuto: -muffles-

Utau: LET HIM GO!

On the tv

Amu: DONT YOU DARE!

Utau: I HAZ TO! -rips the tape of Ikuto's mouth-

Ikuto: OHHHHH **** THAT HURT LIKE HELL!

Utau: LANGUAGE! -slaps Ikuto-

Ikuto: FINE! SORRY!

Utau: WATCH THE DAM TELEVISION!

Ikuto: -watches TV- OH SNAP THERE IN MY MIND!

On The Screen

Amu: YES THATS RIGHT AND IM LOVIIIINNNN ITTTT! :D

Back Into Utau's Room

Ikuto: DONT YOU DARE GO INTO THE ROOM 5 DOORS DOW-i mean...what?

Back Into Ikuto's Mind

Amu: hehehehe...

Amu: LESCO!

Jas: Alrighty Then

We Go Into The Room 5 Doors Down That Says "Ikuto's Wants In Life"

Amu: OH MY GOD IS ALL OF IKUTO'S AND MY THOUGHTS ABOUT US DOING THAT?

Jas: Well...kinda...pretty much...a little...yes...every single one of them

Amu: …...NEW ROOM!

Jas: which one

Amu: DIS ONE

we enter the room that says "Ikuto's Hawt Little Strawberry Amu"

Amu: Awww Its A Slide Show Of Me And Ikuto Kissing And Stuff :D

Jas: Well Thats All We Have For Today!

Meanwhile In Utau's Room

Ikuto: NO NO NO! AMU WASNT SUPPOSED TO SEE THAT!

Utau: Oh Shut Up Ikuto, She Loved It So SHUT THE **** UP!

Ikuto: O-O yes ma'am

**Jas: How Wuz It?**

**Amu: I GOT TO GO IN IKUTO'S MIND :D**

**Ikuto: NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOO SHE WASNT SUPPOSED TO SEE THAT**

**Amu: Hey Ikuto...**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Amu: LETS GO -grabs Ikuto-**

**Ikuto: AMU WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?**

**Amu: SOMEWHERE FUN :D**

**Ikuto: NO AMU WE SHOULD WAIT TO DO THAT!**

**Amu: EFF THAT!**

**Ikuto: SOMEBODY HELP ME!**

**Utau: Nope! ENJOY HIM AMU!**

**Amu: I SURE WILL!**

**Ikuto: WAIT YOU PLANNED THI-**

**Amu: SHUT UP AND ENJOY IT!**


	4. Chapter 4 Utau

**Jas: Ello**

**Ikuto: Yo**

**Amu: Hi! -epic smiley-**

**Ikuto: Wth?**

**Jas: Well anyways Today We Shall Go Into The Mind Of Utau**

**Ikuto: And This Is Gonna Be The Last Episode...until Jas makes a new story its gonna be rated M btw...hehe and its gonna be an Amuto and then hes gonna update this one**

**Amu: Also This Is The First Time Me AND Ikuto AND Jas go into the same mind**

**Jas: THAT IS CORRECT AND WHO WANTS TO DO THE DIS-CLAIMER  
**

**Ikuto and Amu: MEH!**

**Jas: Both of you say the dis-claimer**

**Amu and Ikuto: Tsukiyomi Jas Does Not Own Shugo Chara Or Any Of Its Characters**

The Mind Readings

Episode...4 I think

Utau

Ikuto: LESCO!

We Enter The Mind Of Utau

Amu: WWWWWWTTTTTTHHHHHHH

Jas: Well That Solves My Question In The Last Chapter (the question was if everybody's mind had pictures of Ikuto)

Ikuto: -eyes twitch-

Amu: AWWWWW HELL NO! THIS WOMEN AINT GONNA HIT ON MY LITTLE KITTY CAT!

Ikuto: Awww Is Little Amu Jealous?

Amu: YES I AM!

Ikuto: wow she actually agreed to it

Amu: IKUTO SHUT THE HELL UP AND ENJOY WALKING IN UTAU'S MIND!

Ikuto: O-O Yes Ma'am

Amu: GOOD NOW HUSH!

Jas: What The Hell?

Amu: YOU HUSH TOO!

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

Alright So I Ask If Amu's Jealous...AND SHE AGREED WITH ME?

Then She Told Me And Jas To Shut Up!

**Amu's P.O.V**

GOD I AM SO FREAKIN JEALOUS RIGHT NOW!

When We Get Outta Here Im Gonna Punch That Be-yotch in the face -_-

**Jas's P.O.V**

Wow Amu Is Really Jealous Right Now...

**Normal P.O.V**

Amu: ALRIGHT WERE GOING IN THIS ROOM!

Ikuto and Jas: YES MA'AM!

We Enter The Room That Says "Utau's Wants"

Amu: -is dark red from being so mad-

Ikuto: TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFFFFFF!

The Current Film Is Utau Doing Things To Ikuto While He's In Chains

Amu: OH MY GOD SHE IS GONNA WISH SHE NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT THAT!

Jas: Can We Just Get Out Of Here?

Ikuto and Amu: YES NOW LETS GO!

Ikuto: Okay I Think This Room Is Good

We Enter The Room Dat Sez "What Utau Doesnt Wanna See"

Ikuto: Oh Yea Im Enjoying This

Amu: -blushing- P-P-PERVERT!

The Current Film Is Ikuto And Amu doing things while Utau Stands In The Doorway Screaming

**In The Film**

**Ikuto: UTAU GO AWAY!**

**Amu: YEA!**

**Utau: I-I-IKUTO! STOP IT STOP IT STOP ITTTT!**

**Amu: HES NOT GONNA CUZ HE ENJOYS IT!**

**Utau: Ikuto Is That True?**

**Ikuto: Yea It Is!**

**Utau's Mind**

Jas: okay lets go to a new room

Amu: DIS ONE!

Now We Enter The Room That Says "What Utau Saw That She Never Wants To See Ever Again"

Amu: OH UMMM IKUTO WHATS THAT! -amu tries to distract Ikuto cuz whats on the screen-

Ikuto: Where?

The Current Film Is Amu Kissing Ikuto While Ikuto Sleeps On His Bed

Ikuto: -looks back at the screen and is shocked- AMU YOU WERE KISSING ME WHILE I WAS ASLEEP?

Amu: Ummmmm...nooooooooooooooooooo

Ikuto: -_- your gonna pay in the next story!

Amu: Wait a minute...the next chapter is rated M and its an amuto...OH MY GOD NOOOOOO!

Jas: WELL THATS ALL WE HAVE FOR TODAY! BYE!

**Jas: too bored to write more at this time so BYEEEEE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Yaya

**Jas: God I Feel TERRIBLE...**

**Ikuto: Why?**

**Jas: It's my-my-my b-b-b**

**Ikuto: b-b-b what?**

**Jas: oh can I talk about it later**

**Amu and Ikuto: NO**

**Jas: fine...its my b-b-bir-birthday...**

**Ikuto, Amu, Rima, Utau, Kukai: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Jas: please just shut up**

**Ikuto: why don't you like your birthday?**

**Jas: I dont know I just dont like it**

**Amu: thats a sucky reason**

**Jas: OH IT IS! ALL MY LIFE IVE BEEN TOLD "Because I Said So" AND YOU CALL WHAT I SAID A SUCKY REASON!**

**Amu: okay okay no need to harsh the mellow**

**Jas: just leave me alone -goes in corner-**

**Ikuto: C'mon man I got ya something**

**Jas: what...?**

**Ikuto: open it -hands box-**

**Jas: -opens box- wow thanks!**

**Ikuto: your welcome**

**Amu, Rima, Kukai, Utau: WHAT IS IT?**

**Jas: a guardian character egg**

**Amu: uhhhh how did Ikuto get one of those?**

**Ikuto: WEEEELLLLLLLL, Jas Was Eatin Breakfast And I Saw An Egg Behind His Chair And He Was Just About To Crush It When Good Ol' Yoru Got It**

**Yoru: Your Welcome-Nya**

**Jas: thanks Ikuto and Yoru! This Is The Best Birthday EVER!**

**Ikuto: But I Only Got You One Thing...**

**Jas: my birthdays suck**

**Ikuto: oh...sorry**

**Jas: Its Okay...lets begin the story**

**Amu: Tsukiyomi Jas Does Not Own Anything Shugo Chara Related Except His Own Stories AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUKIYOMI JAS!**

**Jas: yes because September 29th is all that much fun**

Jas: Alright Lets Do This And Get It Over With

Ikuto: but you didnt say whos mind we were goin in to

Jas: fine...today we'll enter the mind of...uhhhhh...yaya?

Amu: Alrighty Then

We Enter The Mind of Yaya yada yada yada

Ikuto: wow your not all that peppy

Jas: SCREW OFF!

Ikuto: god no need to get mean

Jas: Sorry I Get Tired At 12:00 AT NIGHT! Ugggghhhh

Ikuto: alright jeez

Amu: all it is is a bunch of pictures of candy and baby pictures

Jas: gay

Ikuto and Amu: why are you so mean today?

Jas: I have school on my birthday -_- IT SUCKS!

Ikuto: I Guess That Does Suck

Jas: Dont I Know It

Amu: Why Does It Sound Like Were Talking at the beginning thingy?

Jas: Because I DONT FREAKING KNOW WHAT TO WRITE!

Ikuto: ya know the Lets Enter that room thing

Jas: FINE! Lets just enter the room that says 'Yaya's Best Friends'

All: -enters-

Amu: well lets see theres me, rima, kairi, uta-KAIRI!

Jas: well I think I got out of my bad mood

Ikuto: good now write somethin about me and amu doin somethin tasty

Amu: -smacks ikuto- PERVERT

Ikuto: you know you would like it -kisses amu-

Amu: -Blush and pushes Ikuto away- MAYBE I WOULD MAYBE I WOULDNT!

Jas: Well I Think Im Done With You To So Now I Must Go Into This Room And You May Both Join When Your Done Acting Like Children...Nah im just kiddin come on -enters the room dat sez 'Yaya and Kairi'-

Amu: my god they kissed!

Ikuto and Me: Gay...

Amu: I thought you said you were done with your bad mood

Jas: Oh I Am I just thought it was G-A-Y

Ikuto: me too

**-Meanwhile In Utau's Room-**

Yaya: NO NO NO NO NO!

Utau: YES YES YES YES!

Yaya: PLEASE DONT GO IN THE ROOM THAT SAYS YAYA'S WANTS-OH NO YAYA SAID THAT OUTLOUD!

**-Back Into Yaya's Mind-**

Jas: Oh Yes You Did!

Ikuto: C'MON! -goes into the room-

Amu: HOLY ****ING ****!

Ikuto and Jas: O.O Swearing And A Disturbing Image...

Dear Readers I Cannot Explain The Givin Image For This Is Rated T not M so uhhh...you get what the image is in your head

All: -exits the room-

Ikuto: Hey Dude I Gotta Question

Jas: Ask Away

Ikuto: Is There Somebody YOU Love?

Amu: Yea I Wanna Know That Too

Jas: W-W-blush- (A/N: IM NOT ANSWERING THAT!) Ummmm OH LOOK THERES ANOTHER ROOM SHALL WE GO IN? YES WE SHALL!

Amu: -sidecomment to Ikuto: I Bet There Is Somebody And He Just Wont Tell Us-

Ikuto: -sidecomment to Amu: I Bet So-

Jas: I CAN HEAR YOU!

Ikuto: Really?

Jas: No I Just Like Saying That When I See People Whispering And I Cant Hear It

Amu: Oh...

All: Enters Room That Says 'Fears Of Amu-Chi Yaya Found Out'

Ikuto: Useful Info

Amu: What Was That Ikuto?

Ikuto: Oh Nothing...hehe

Amu: -Thinks: CURSE YOU YAYA! IF IKUTO USES THIS AGAINST ME YOU ARE SO DEAD!-

Jas: Well It Seems Amu Is Scared of Beetles, Spiders, Bugs, Insects ETC, Oh Hey Shes Also Scared Of

Utau, and Knives

Amu: OH GOD DAMN IT SHE GOT THIS OUT OF MY DIARY!

**Meanwhile In Utau's Room****:**

Yaya: OH NO AMU-CHI IS GONNA KILL YAYA!

Utau: You Are Screeeeeeewwwwwweeeeedddddd

Yaya: -slaps utau- NOT HELPING!

**Mid-Story Break!**

**Jas: God Does My Arm Hurt! Yet Im Still Writing SO YOUR WELCOME READING PEOPLE!**

**Ikuto: Seriously Answer The Question**

**Jas: Which One?**

**Ikuto: If You Have Somebody You "Like"**

**Jas: Ehhhh...-whistle- PLEASE TAKE A MESSAGE AFTER THE BEEP! Beeeeeeeeeep**

**Ikuto: I CAN PLAINLY SEE YOU RIGHT THERE!**

**Jas: ummmm So Sorry We Cannot Take Your Call, Were Not At Home Now. We Wouldve Answered The Phone But Clearly Were Not At Home Now. We'll Get Back To You, You Make Sure That We Do**

**Ikuto: …**

**(A/N: I Do Not Own The Song)**

**Amu: ANSWER THE FREAKIN QUESTION!**

**Jas: NO**

**Ikuto: YES**

**Jas: I can make a tadamu -.- SO I SUGGEST YOU BOTH SHUT UP!**

**Ikuto and Amu: NO PLEASE NOOOO! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Jas: Alright Then Stop Askin**

**Ikuto and Amu: WE WONT ASK JUST DONT WRITE THE TADAMU!**

**Jas: Yea Thats Right**

**End of Mid-Story Break**

Ikuto: God Its Boring In Here

Amu: Can We Leave?

Jas: Not Until One More Room

Ikuto: How About This One That Looks Rather Naughty

Amu: -reads- NO!

Ikuto: Were Gonna Enter Weather You Like It Or Not -enters room that says 'Somethin Yaya Saw When Yaya Was Playing In Amu-Chi's Tree'

Jas: Rather Long Name For A Door

Ikuto: Hehehe

Amu: STOP WATCHING IKUTO STOP WATCHING! -covers Ikuto's Eyes-

Ikuto: Oh This Is Good

The Thing On The Screen Is Amu Un-Dressing

Amu: NOOO-

Jas: Well Thats All The Time We Have For Today BYE!

**Ikuto: Well Yaya Is Naughtier Then I Thought**

**Jas: Hey Ikuto**

**Ikuto: Hmm?**

**Jas: When Is This Thing Gonna Hatch?**

**Ikuto: Dont Know But It Looks Like Its Gonna Be A Cat Like Yoru Is**

**Jas: Oh Cool I Always Liked Yoru and Cats**

**Egg: LEMMEH OUT!-nya**

**Ikuto: Yoru Quit Messin Around!**

**Yoru: Im Not Doing Anything Its The Egg!**

**Jas: what? -pokes egg-**

**Egg: STOP IT!-nya**

**Jas: Jeez Sorry**

**Egg: NOW LET ME OUT!-nya**

**Jas: Uhhhh How?**

**Egg: oh..i guess I didnt think that through-nya**

**Egg: Lemme Try And Pushing The Top Off Of Here -pushes- Almost Got It!-nya**

**Ikuto: Oh Hey I Can See Its Ears**

**Egg: -pushes egg top off- There We Go!-nya**

**Amu: OH MY GOD ITS SO CUTE!**

**Shade: Thanks, By The Way The Names Shade-nya**

**Jas: Epic...I Wonder What The Character Transform Name Would Be**

**Shade: Lemme Show Ya!-nya**

**Jas: What?**

**Shade: CHARACTER TRANSFORM: SHADOW SLAYER!**

**Ikuto: Well...That Was Odd**

**Shadow Slayer: My God Am I Hot Or Am I Smexy?**

**Fan Girls: YOUR BOTH HOT AND SMEXY!**

**Shadow Slayer: Yea This Outfit Has Enough Rips So Please Refrain From Causing Any More**

**Fan Girls: Awwwww**

**Shadow Slayer: Well Bye**

**Ikuto: See Ya Next Time**

**Amu: Later Peoples**

**Shade: BYYYEEEEEE!-Nya**


End file.
